To Be a Weasel
by SebiPham
Summary: Draco finds out that his arch nemesis, Harry Potter, has separated from his she-weasel, Ginny Weasley. To appease his boredom; Draco uses polyjuice to become Ginny and ruin the vulnerable savior. However, Draco comes into terms that ridding Potter won't go as easily planned. DRARRY
1. Boredom is the creation of silly ideas

**Disclaimer: Drarry meaning Harry/Draco slash. I do not own J.K. Rowling's amazing work od Harry Potter. None of this is used for commercial use but for pure entertainment.**

**I hope you enjoy this as much as I had writing it. This story is also very close to being completed and you will be getting a new chapter every week. Yay for constant updates!**

**It's quite irritating how a lot of things do not show up of FF. Sigh, all my indents and pretty lines are gone! **

**-DH—DH—DH—DH-**

To Be a Weasel: Chapter 1, Boredom is the creation of regrettable ideas.

_To Draco, to be a weasel meant to be a Weasley or a sly Slytherin. In this case, he could be either._

Summary: It was post-war and Draco has nothing to do. He and Blaise soon realize that Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley have separated. Draco then realizes this is the way to appease his boredom and uses polyjuice to ruin the adorable savior. However, Draco soon realizes that ruining Potter may be the wrong word because everything unexpected starts with Potter.

**-DH—DH—DH—DH-**

Oh, what a_ bore_ life was. Draco had less to do than a sack of potatoes. He sunk into the large velvet chair in his father's study with pile upon pile of books encircling him. Of course, he didn't read them. Why bother? He was already bored; he didn't need his father's ongoing chapters of history, magic, and whatever it was Lucius Malfoy read to escalate the intensity of his boredom. It was post-war; Voldemort was gone, his father locked away, and himself? He was watched by aurors from every angle, after all, he was Draco Malfoy; rich, sexy, suave…and wanted. But then again it made him _pretty _popular with the females, so, he's wasn't complaining.

"Draco," his mother, Narcissa, called.

Draco slumped out from the chair, "Yes, mother?"

"Draco, it seems that a friend of yours is at the doorstep," it was strange for his mother to get him herself. The Malfoy manor had sheltered many house elves who served the Malfoys before even himself. However, with the growing distance from him and his mother, he was not surprised that Narcissa had been speaking to him more often. She was worried. He knew that. But Draco was fine, so what if his father was in Azkaban? It mattered not. He was head of the Malfoy manor now.

...well. He hasn't done much as _'Lord Malfoy'_ and instead casually lounged around the manor.

Draco shook off his thoughts, "Yes, mother. I'll be right there."

Draco stretched his pale limbs, realizing he's been sitting upon the loveseat for hours. He walked down the corridor, making his way through the long hallways and sharp turns. Finally, the sly Slytherin reached the front door. In way was his was his longtime friend, Blaise Zabini.

"Hullo, Draco," Blaise smirked casually, "bored as ever, I see?"

Draco sighed, "Nothing to do anymore. What is it you want anyways?"

Blaise winced jokingly, "That hurt, Lord Malfoy. Invite me in, will you?"

"Rude and arrogant. What a Slytherin," Draco scoffed before giving a light chuckle.

"And you have room to judge?" Blaise walked past Draco and flopped onto the closest couch from the living room. "How're you Draco?"

"Bored," the platinum blond bluntly stated.

"Is that so?" Blaise replied uninterested. "Theodore is supposedly coming."

Draco looked surprised and honestly he missed his friends, ever since his father was sent to Azkaban and he graduated from Hogwarts, he did not dilly dally with his friends but instead slumped in chairs and complained about his boredom. _My_, was he _productive_! He especially missed the boys over Pansy and Queenie.

"_Exciting_. Let us talk about why you're here over tea." Draco called for a house elf, clapping his hands, and waiting impatiently, "Go get us some tea, three cups. What kind of tea do you want, Blaise?"

"Whatever. How about earl grey?"

"That sounds pleasant. You heard him, go fetch us some."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and another stubby house elf came rushing to the mahogany door's aid.

Draco peeked over his shoulder to see the door, already knowing who it was. "Theo," Draco greeted with a quick nod.

"I got the Daily Prophet for you, Blaise," Draco chuckled. Theodore's rabbit-like features had yet to change since their childhood.

"Good then, toss it, will you?" Blaise smirked. "Look at it a moment, Draco. The queen weasel! Never once would I think she'd have it in her."

On the front of the _Daily Prophet_ wrote:

_The Chosen One! The Boy-Who-Lived! Our savior, dumped by his three-year girlfriend, Ginerva Weasley!_

Sources spotted Ginny Weasley arm in arm with another man, her ex, _Dean Thomas_! When asked about this sneaky behavior, the young Weasley replied, "Harry and I? Oh, that…well, you see…Harry and I are no longer together, may I say. It wasn't working out." Rita Skeeter was determined to figure out the cause for such devastating news of the "golden couple." When our sourced asked Mr. Potter at his office with his fellow Aurors, he replied, "She broke it off. That's all." The devastation on our savior's face was of absolute horror and deep pain…

Draco smirked, "Surprising little coy Weasley broke it off with Harry Potter, did she? How hilarious!" Draco began to laugh at his arch nemesis's pain. Draco also felt surprised that Potter had even passed his N.E.W.T exams to even get himself into the Auror's office._ Interesting_, he thought.

"Isn't it?" Blaise joined into the laughter before mimicking the _Daily Prophet_, "_'He was in such horror and pain!_' Oh this Rita Skeeter, she's amazing at embarrassing that _sod_."

The house elf gently placed the tea upon the table and snuck his way out of the presence of his master. Draco believed this article had made his day, "I want to poke some fun with Potter. I miss stabbing his wounds."

Blaise chuckled, "Do you, Draco? Missing Harry _sodding_ Potter? You might as well polyjuice yourself as the ginger and gain all of the Golden Boy's dark secrets. Oh, and even add in that you can break his heart into a billion pieces."

Draco smirked, he stroke his platinum hair back, "I should. My, I have no more girls to manipulate, why not try the most powerful, sycophant _arse_ in the whole wizarding world!"

The dark skinned boy frowned, "That bored, Draco? You better be careful not to be found, your voice is much _too_ deep for the Weasley, but I must admit poking at Potter would be exciting."

Theodore frowned, knowing this wasn't going to turn out well, "I'm not involved, okay?"

Draco chuckled, "why would you be, Theo?"

Draco then turned his attention to Blaise who seem to have come up with a brilliant idea. The pale, arrogant slytherin leaned towards his darker and equally arrogant friend with a smirk far too devious not to be noticed. Blaise, on the other hand, let out a laugh, realizing how stupid the two of them were for even considering doing this to _Harry Potter_. However, they both knew it would be much too exciting to pass up such a brilliant chance to bring shame to Potter's golden name. The excitement gave Draco the chills as his smirk widened to its fullest degree.

**-DH—DH—DH—DH-**

Harry stormed from the guest room to the dining room of Hermione and Ron's home. "_This!_ _This_! Rita Skeeter!"Harry let out an aggravated grunt.

Ron grabbed the _Daily Prophet_ from the disgruntled Harry, "This _broad_ always takes it out of proportion. Ginny and Harry had a mutual break, didn't they?"

"Ron, you can just ask me instead of generally asking it as though I'm not there," Harry stated bitterly before continuing, "But yes and no. Ginny instigated it first. I agreed knowing that our three years together would not last anyways." Harry slumped into the simple wooden dining chair, "_'In horror and deep pain'?_ I said and did _nothing_ of the sort! I was more nonchalant than _Dumbledore_ himself!"

"_Harry James Potter_! Stop _sulking_! I made food, you know!" Hermione knew that what Rita Skeeter said wasn't as far-fetched as Harry acted it was. She knew very well that Harry had been sulking at his apartment for a week. Had not Hermione offered for him to stay at their home, he'd never leave the darkness and ill-comfort of his room.

"I'm sorry, 'Mine. You're right, I need to calm down. I'm used to this blasted crap anyways." Harry sat up tall and kept his mouth shut.

Hermione felt guilty, Harry did often have to deal with the media prying their hands into his personal life and this may had been the wrong time for the media to do it. It truly affected Harry; especially Ginny being with Dean, after all, all they did was fight. "Oh Harry, I know that it's troubling you. Don't keep your mouth shut, but keep it lower."

Harry smiled, "Thanks, 'mine. It's just…Dean? Of all the people in the world, Dean!"

Oh, was Hermione always right or what? She gave a small giggle. "Harry, I know, I don't approve of Dean either, but what are we to do?"

Harry let out an irritated sigh. Hermione turned to Harry from the stove and gave a light and warm smile. She plated the food and walked over to the dining table before placing it down. Ron looked at the food hungrily. "Ron, you gluttonous fool, do _not_ touch the food!" Ron snapped back his _'sneaky'_ hand and gave Hermione a pout. The brown haired Gryffindor casted a quick spell to presently set the table for three and sat down happily. "Now then, let's eat, yes?"

Ron almost dived for the fresh food had he not noticed the intense glare of his girlfriend. Ron sighed, slowly placed large portions of the brown-haired girl's amazing food onto his plate.  
>"Oh, 'mine. This fud iz so goo!"<p>

"Ron! That's disgusting, but thank you, love," She gave a quick peck on the ginger's freckled check before returning to her seat. "Now Harry, I will need to talk to you about Ginny, alright?"

"Sure." Harry shrugged enjoying Hermione's gourmet taste, "Hermione, this food is brilliant!"

She smiled, feeling proud. "Well, Harry. I feel like the break up is really getting to you. You've been sulking nonstop and you've been stalking her whenever you find her!"

Harry's mouth went dry, knowing she was right, "But, it's nothing I can't handle."

"Of course not, Harry. You'll be fine but right now you aren't and you need to just admit it."

"'Mine…"

"Harry."

"Ron!" Chimed the red-head after finishing his plate.

Hermione gave a light chuckle before using _wingardium leviosa_ to levitate the plates to the sink. "Anyone care for a stroll down Diagon Alley?" The two other boys' eyes began to gleam. Hermione knew that the two were looking forward to looking at the latest broom model to be released. She smiled briefly as she waited for her _slob_ boyfriend and _slob_ best friend change out of their night clothes and into something more casual. Harry was the first to finish, now, only waiting for Ron who was indulging in a long warm shower. Hermione tapped her feet impatiently and gave a swift glare in Harry's direction. Harry parted a sigh from his perched lips and gave Hermione a _'fine, I'll get him'_ look.

Harry brought his tanned hands up to the white door leading to the bathroom before giving it a couple knocks. "Ron! Hurry your arse up before Hermione pummels me for you being too slow!" After no answer, Harry got suspicious, "Ron?" He tensed and felt his hair on edge and gave a worried glance to Hermione who came quickly thereafter. "What do you think happened…?"

"_Alohomora!"_ Hermione chanted before the door unlocked. "Ron!"

Ron's body was lying in the tub, unconscious, as the water from the shower continue to splash onto his face. Harry quickly ran to shut it off and unplug the drain. Hermione still stood at the door, waiting to see if Ron was alright. She was not planning to see her boyfriend. Harry did a quick drying spell and wrapped Ron in a towel. "Renneverte!" Harry chanted, bringing Ron out of unconsciousness. Ron's eyes fluttered open and he gave a loud cough. He looked around fairly confused and noticed Hermione at the doorway and his face began to blend with his hair.

"What happened, Ron? Are you stupid? You're such a fool!" Hermione insulted worriedly and angrily, stepping into the loo, now that Ron was wrapped up.

"I don't think I remember anything, 'mine. All I remember was there I was…showering, then my head. It felt, dizzy. And after that, I just don't know," Ron shook hair partially damp hair and smiled at the worried brown haired girl. "Are we still going to Diagon Alley?"

"Ron, you idiot!" She muttered before storming off.

Harry gave an awkward smile and sighed, "That was real odd…"

"I'll say. I really want to go to Diagon Alley. I don't know why she's looking at me like I'm a _prat,_ it's like I just froze hell over or something!"

"No, not that, Ron," Harry chuckled. "She's just worried, what's weird is that you randomly passed out that that."

"It was probably too warm in here, I get a bit sick when it's stuffy," Ron shrugged.

Harry looked up, the window…was open? That made it even odder. It was also winter time and the air was thin, if the window was open, the stuffy air would surely get out. However, the window wasn't large. It was no longer than Harry's shoulders and no wider than a foot and a half. Not the mention it was pretty high up, maybe about three feet over Harry's head and touching the top ceiling. Harry felt something was amiss and did not know whether to shake it off or not. His Auror senses begged to differ and tugged at his skull until he decided he would investigate.

"What're you pondering, mate?" Ron asked casually while getting dressed.

Harry snapped out of his trance, "Oh, the window. Was it always open?"

Ron raised an eyebrow, "Window?"

"Yes, that one up there," Harry pointed to the black framed window.

"Huh," Ron replied, in surprised, but not total puzzlement. "Well, I never noticed it. Then again I wouldn't notice something put in such an odd space."

"It's open too, half way to be exact," Harry continued, leaning closer to the window. What was this window doing here and if Ron didn't know about it, why is it open?

"'Mine!" Ron called for his majestic girlfriend.

"What!" She retorted.

Ron winced, "Come here will you, there's something off here."

Hermione rushed into the loo, "What is it?" She felt excited that perhaps it would be like the old days where they all would be together solving things that seemed amiss. However, the answer wasn't always pleasing to say the least. Just like how they pushed into the Chamber of Secrets and found that three headed dog that she couldn't remember the name of. Or the time they wander the house of the old lady in Grimmauld Place and she turned out to be Nagini. She shivered lightly and looked up to what Harry was glazing at. Her face looked extremely puzzled. "The window is open? Oh, that's right! I opened it this morning when I was cooking."

Harry glanced at Hermione, "That would make sense. That definitely got me worried!" Harry and Ron sighed in unison.

Hermione gave a light laugh, "You two, it's just a window." Hermione closed it with a short spell and looked at the two boys, "Diagon Alley?"

Ron and Harry's eyes beamed once more. "Okay, let's go now!" Ron jumped from the bathroom. They golden trio walked toward the floo portal and each grabbed a handful of floo powder before announcing their destination.

The trio glanced around their destination, Diagon Alley, excitingly window shopping for the new, slick, ebony colored broom. The golden trio looked at one another with an extreme giddy expression. Diagon Alley looked as Victorian and grungy as ever, after the second wizard war, all the closed shops reopened, all returning with a new stock. Hermione looked sweetly at Ollivandar's wand shop and felt glad that it was back.

"There!" Harry cried out like a child when he found what they were looking for. Suddenly a flash of red waved past him before he could even enter the shop. He whipped his head around only to see…

"Ginny…"

**-DH—DH—DH—DH-**

**Yes! Chapter one, done! Please rate and review! I love constructive criticism and compliment. Yum yum. Thank you plenty! My next update will be on Sunday or Monday. Early, yes? Please ignore that Harry actually had feelings for Ginny right now, they eventually go 'poof' anywho. Besides, It is Drarry.**


	2. Two Weasleys Too much

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry freggin' Potter. No matter how much I beg JK won't hand 'em over.

Warning: Draco/Harry slash. If you don't like it, please don't read this.

Enjoy!

Review & Rate, please!

-DH—DH—DH—DH—DH—DH—DH—DH—DH—DH—DH-

Harry's heart sped up out of his chest as if saying 'go get her! Go! Do it now!' However his head screamed 'She broke up with you, let her go!' The voices collided viciously before he noticed that Ginny's hair was incredibly shorter. Harry's heart immediately won, now knowing that there was a way to create conversation with the red head.

"'Mine," Harry called after.

The ruffled brown haired witch turned her head towards Harry, "Yes, Harry?"

"I'll be back," he muttered before running after his ex-girlfriend.

"Harry! Where do you think you're going?" Hermione shouted over calling to Harry. "Harry James Potter!"

But Harry could not hear Hermione. All he could think about was Ginny. He had to get back with her, make everything work. He ran as fast as his legs would allow him until he reached out the grab Ginny's arms. She turned around. Her firm brown eyes shocked Harry. His mind went blank. He wanted her back but now he was afraid, afraid of the rejection.

Ginny gave a light cough and a scowl of impatience. Harry's cheeks turned a tint of pink as he released her arm. "Harry..." she muttered quietly.

Harry's mouth was slightly parted and his voice inaudible. He could not speak, even if he wanted to. The red hair girl looked at him utterly confused and smiled, hoping to make him feel more comfortable. "G…inny. I…I…" Harry mentally slapped himself for being so weak. He defeated the dark lord himself for heaven's sake! Why was trying to reunite with his lost love so difficult?

"Potte—Harry, is there something you needed?"

"Your…hair," Harry made a note to truly slap him once he went back to Hermione's home.

Ginny eyebrows furrowed, obviously offended, "What about it?"

"It's pretty…" Harry cleared his throat and releasing a breath he had not realized he was holding in. "I like it, what made you cut it?"

"I needed a change was all," She reached towards her hair and began to fondle it.

"So, I see. What're you doing around Diagon Alley? Where's…Dean?"

"Oh, I was about to go to Ron's home. I was going to pay him a visit. Dean, on the other hand, it didn't work out. He is moving to America soon," the red head replied bluntly as though Harry should've already known.

Harry felt a feeling of relief, "I see. Ginny…can we…talk?" He felt more confident talking to Ginny now knowing that she and Dean were separated.

"We're talking now, aren't we?" She asked bitterly and voice low.

Harry sighed, "Well, yes, but I mean privately."

"No one is around, Harry."

"Yes, but…Oh Ginny! Will you just come to dinner with me so we can talk about our relationship?"

Ginny giggled. She coughed once more and her voice was difficult to hear. However, Harry did not want to ask her to speak any louder, afraid of being rude. "Yes, of course," she muttered softly.

"Tonight, then?"

"Yes."

"I'll pick you up, from your mother's house, right?"

"Yes."

"Would 7 o'clock be fine?"

"Yes."

"I'll see you then?"

"Yes."

Harry felt frustrated with her one worded answers but shrugged it off hoping to solve their dilemma. He kissed her hand gently and smiled, "Would you like to walk around with me? It's about 5 o'clock; I'll drop you home at 6, alright?"

"Sure," Ginny smirked. How very unusual it was for Ginny Weasley to smirk.

Harry grabbed her hand out of habit and pulled her into the store with Hermione. Ginny's smirk widened when she saw Hermione, "Hello, Grang—Hermione."

"Ginny! Such a pleasure! I miss you so much!" Hermione grabbed the younger girl in a tight embrace.

"As I," she replied bluntly. She frowned and looked disgusted, not daring to touch Hermione.

The brunette smiled as we took Ginny to look around the shop. They two girls strode away talking about only God know what. Ron and Harry on the other hand sat at the corner, admiring the new brooms.

Ron nudged Harry with a grin, "You back with my sister, mate?"

Harry chuckled, "No, not yet. She just agreed to a dinner date, but I think I'm a rebound."

"Maybe, I know about Dean. The poor girl was devastated, though."

"She doesn't really look like it but she just didn't seem interested in our conversation when I was asking her for dinner. It as though she was a whole 'nother person."

-DH—DH—DH—DH—DH—DH—DH—DH—DH—DH—DH-

"So tell me again, will you, Malfoy?" Blaise chuckled as Draco reenacted his time with the golden trio.

Draco sat down exhausted from all his laughter, "The dumb idiots all believed I was Ginny Weasley! I didn't even have to speak more than a few words either!"

"Too bad you had to see the king weasel naked in the shower though," Blaise began to laugh hysterically, remembering Draco's shocked face after climbing from the window.

Draco shivered, "That was awful, and that idiot needs to work out or something. But you wouldn't guess that I got a dinner date with Potter. He is absolutely weak at the moment! There is no way he will keep anything away from his love!" Draco felt a devious smile creep onto his face.

Blaise raised an eyebrow, "Wow, you did I pretty good job of fooling Potter. Or he was just too blind with getting back with the Queen weasel he didn't notice a thing."

"That probably is it," Draco agreed simply.

Theodore sighed, "What did you two do?"

Blaise let out a hearty laugh and slung his arms around Theodore's shoulders, "Let me explain, Theo."

-DH—DH—DH—DH—DH—DH—DH—DH—DH—DH—DH-

"I cannot believe you're actually doing this, Draco!" Blaise crossed his arm and frowned at Draco.

Draco had snuck himself outside of Ron and Hermione's home. He noticed a very _unnoticeable_ window. The window was thin, small, and not to mention a ways up. Draco noticed the window was creaked open slightly and the window was covered in mist. It was obvious to know that someone was showering and by the obnoxious humming, it was that filthy Weasley. Draco concocted a plan with Blaise to get either Granger's or Weasley's hair, polyjuice to them, and find the littlest Weasley, and polyjuice to her. Complicated, yes? Well, it wouldn't be fun if it were simple. Draco beckoned Blaise to come to the window. Blaise sighed once more before he felt Draco jump on him.

"You _lunatic_! What're you doing?" Blaise snarled, trying to throw off Draco.

"Shut up, arsehole. I'm trying to get into that window. Stop moving!" Draco kicked Blaise's side as a way to calm him down.

After strong resistance, Blaise finally stopped moving. He grunted as Draco stepped up onto his shoulders, "You are so much heavier than you look, Draco."

"Whatever," Draco pushed the window in as far as it would go before climbing in. Then, he saw the most foul and unruling site to ever be seen. He turned back at Blaise and stuck out his tongue as though he was going to throw up. Blaise snickered, covering his mouth with his sleeves. Draco rolled his eyes and pull out his wand, "_stupefy_," He muttered. The red headed boy then fell unconscious onto the tub floor and Draco made his move. He climbed his way into the bathroom. He glanced at Ron's body and smiled, amused. He honestly felt a confidence boost looking at Weasley.

Draco was just _so_ much…

_Knock, knock._

_Shit_, he thought. He quickly cut off a lock of hair from Ron and threw it into a small vial. He then stepped up from the tub and made his way out the window. He quickly tried to pull the window close, but failed, only closing it halfway. He recognized the _mudblood_ yell "_Alohomora_!" at the door. He panicked.

_Shit_, he mentally cured a second time and jumped from the window sill. He noticed Blaise just standing there waiting for him. "Let's Apparate quick," Draco commanded and the two Slytherins went on their way.

-DH—DH—DH—DH—DH—DH—DH—DH—DH—DH—DH-

After coming from Hermione and Ron's home, Draco and Blaise had Apparated back to Malfoy manor, ready to complete the second part of their plan.

"You dumb _prick_, Draco. You sure took your time!" Blaise scoffed and grabbed Ron's hair from the vial and threw it into the cauldron. "Give me the cup," Draco growled and threw the cup at his dark skinned friend. Blaise growled back. He filled the cup with the potion after stirring it, "Drink."

Draco snatched the cup away and looked at it reluctantly, "Gross." He pinched his nose and began to drink. He felt something go up his throat and some bubbly feeling in his stomach. He could not tell if that was the potion's effects or the potion's taste. Quickly, Draco's skin became pink with an array of freckles spotted on his face. His beautiful platinum blond hair turned dark orange and loosened from his gel. He felt the hairs curl up behind his ears and looked at his hands in disgust.

"Blimey," Blaise laughed pointed at Draco 'new' appearance. "Now we ought to take you to the Weasley's house, right?"

Draco nodded. He turned towards a close by mirror and frowned. "My _hair_!" Draco ran his fingers through Weasley's hair.

Blaise couldn't help but laugh, knowing his friend was extremely embarrassed and degraded by his appearance. "Oh shit, Malfoy. This is _hilarious_!"

"Blaise, shut up!" Draco gave his friend a kick before exiting out the door. Blaise held onto a nearby drawer for support. In laughter, Blaise quickly did his best to trail behind Draco.

Once they got to the Weasley house he saw the mother of all weasels grab him into a very snug hug that he denies he enjoyed. He walked in the ratty house and frowned, 'As poor as ever.'

"Would you _looky_ here, Fred! It's _little_ Ronald!"

"Why, yes, George! It's our little brother here!" The twin laughed in unison as they mocked their red haired brother.

Draco could help but give then a menacing glare and trod over to them asking, more like _demanding_, for Ginny.

"Calm down will you, brother. She's up stairs crying," said Fred as he rolled his eyes.

"Thanks," Draco scoffed as he looked at the stairs. The stairs were ratty, old, and would be condemned if these old stairs were to be in the Malfoy manor. He walked up the stairs cautiously, afraid each step will cave in.

Finally, he reached Ginny's room and knocked on the door, "Uh. Ginny, it's Ronald." Draco felt apprehensive.

"Ron? Oh, come in, Ron!" Ginny sniffled.

Draco rolled his eyes and opened the doors. The room was small and the walls made of poorly put together planks of wood. A raggedy old bed lay closest to a window that was draped in white. In the center laid an oval white (Draco assumed since it was a grayish color) carpet with a little she-weasel dead center. He saw her pinkish complexion that had turned bright red and her nose as bright as Rudolf's on Christmas Eve. He rolled his eyes again. His eyes hurt a bit from rolling them so many times today. "All right?" Ginny nodded, "You don't look it," He faked concern.

"Well, Dean and I are…"

"Separated, I know."

"Yeah…"

"Well, Ginerva—" Ginny gave him the strangest look and Draco hadn't a clue why. "—you should do something, something to rebirth your new 'singleness.'" Draco was improvising and improvising quite well as he saw the female weasel pondering over his idea. "What I mean is, do something drastic!" Ginny began to lean in, listening intently. Draco was having _too_ much fun manipulating the girl. She was just _too_ easy.

She wiped her nose on her sleeve and Draco drew back in disgust, "Like?"

"A haircut! Just chop it to your shoulders, it's like you're independent of duties, such as; taking care of your hair or Potter or Thomas," Draco explained feeling quite proud of himself.

She pulled her hair over her shoulder, "half of it? That's so much…"

Draco rolled his eyes, "That's what rebirth is about, something different." He was getting quite tired of repeating himself. He was pretty sure that he was holding back a slap across Ginny's face for how slow and 'disobedient' she was being. Draco just plain didn't like when people questioned him.

She gave out a loud sigh, "You're right!" _I know_, Draco scoffed. Ginny got up from the floor and went towards the door, "Well, I can get mom to take me to the barber's tomorrow—"

"Nonsense!" Draco interrupted. Ginny turned her head towards Draco, "I'll cut it myself."

Ginny gave him a disbelieving glare, "You're joking, Ron."

Oh right. He was Ron, oops.

"Trust me, will you?"

"No."

"Just trust me," He grabbed her hands as a way to convince her.

She bit her bottom lip in doubt, "Okay, this once. You better do it well or I swear Ron, I will go back to Hogwarts, into the Room of Requirement, and find the most painful thing to kill you with."

Draco raised an eyebrow in surprise. He never thought a weasel would ever say that, to a Malfoy nonetheless! It wasn't cute; it made Malfoy want to find some way of revenge on her, but decided he didn't have time for it since all his time needed to focus on Potter. Only for _evil, arch nemesis_ reasons, though. "Turn around," he ordered.

She turned around, annoyed. "You using your wand?" _How informal_, Draco sneered.

"Yes, now be still before I chop your neck," Draco was getting fed up with her and the sooner he finished this, the better. He took his wand and quickly chopped off half of her hair and trimmed the edges to clean it. He then lightly layered the ends of her hair to bring volume. Draco shuddered as he felt her hair fall on to his lap. He felt disgusted. He reached for a mirror in Ginny's room, "Is that fine?"

Ginny's eyes went wide, her mouth turned up into a smile, "Very nice, Ron. You didn't screw up, I like it." She continued admiring herself thoroughly. Draco took out a couple of vials and stuffed it with as much hair as it would fit.

He got up, dusted himself off and smiled, "Clean up, Ginerva." Draco fled downstairs and out the door, before noticing the angry face that Ginny directed towards him. And from then on, it was time to go to Granger's little home.

-DH—DH—DH—DH—DH—DH—DH—DH—DH—DH—DH-

"And that was it. I later ran into Potter conveniently and everything went according to plan. In fact," Draco smirked proudly at the two Slytherin boys, "I got a date with a vulnerable Potter at 7 o'clock."

Blaise's eyebrows rose as he sat up in his chair, "Oh did you now? Is it horrible being two Weasleys?"

Draco sighed, "More than anything I have ever done, I have never been more disgusted."

Blaise chuckled, "I would think so, remember Draco, this is acting. We'll get information out of that dreaded Potter and send it to the Daily Prophet."

"I won't forget," Draco sneered at his friend for thinking he'd chicken out or something. Draco didn't truly understand what he meant. Nonetheless… "Now if you'll excuse me," Draco said haughtily, "I need to go get ready."

"You shooing me, Draco?" Blaise laughed, "Don't get too into playing dress up." Blaise got up from the living room chair in Malfoy manor and made his way out the door with a playful smirk. Theodore said nothing but gestured a nod towards Draco before leaving.

Draco returned the nod before running up stairs to his mother's bedroom, "Mother, are you here?" No answer. Draco smirked and made his way to his mother's closet. He switched on the light and frowned. His mother only had dark wizard robes and even darker dresses. "This is not going to do for the weasel's date with Potter." Draco grabbed a tight plain black dress from his mother's closet and he sighed. He then casted a couple spells on the dress to cut and sew the dress according to what he saw fit. Once he finished it was a dark crimson red which left one shoulder bare. It was a long sleeved dress that would only be right above the weasel's knee level. _Sexy_, he thought. He looked over his shoulder to see the clock, 6:45 PM. Potter would be at the Weasley home soon.

Draco rushed out of his mother's room grabbing the dress and the one of his mother's old perfume bottles. He sprinted down the corridor and to his room. The blond grabbed a vial of dark brown, murky polyjuice potion and chugged it down. He stuck out his tongue in disgust and shook his body violently. His skin began to bubble and his hair began to change color. He slipped on the crimson dress and sprayed himself with perfume. He then grabbed a breath spray which he filled with polyjuice potion for when he felt the hour was up and he was morphing back to himself. He looked at himself in the mirror, how bland, he thought. He had no clue on what to do with the red haired girl's hair and decided to do as his mother did her hair. He grabbed some random discolored clips and pinned the sides of his hair. The weasel needed makeup and he had not a clue of how to put it on, Draco frowned at the boring appearance of Ginny Weasley's freckled face. He shrugged and made his way into the living room. He grabbed a handful of floo powder and announced the red haired family's home and disappeared in green flames.

He walked up to the burrow of the Weasley's and plopped himself on the doorstep waiting for Potter impatiently. Draco felt anxious to see Potter again. He thought it may have been his excitement to finally humiliate Potter the way Potter humiliated him throughout his Hogwarts years. However, it felt odd. It wasn't a happy feeling that he felt evolving in the depths of his stomach. It was telling him he was a bit scared.

-DH—DH—DH—DH—DH—DH—DH—DH—DH—DH—DH-

Review and rate, please!

See you next week, my darlings. (insert creep face here)


End file.
